


[Podfic] Greetings from the Twineball (Wish You Were Here)

by DuendeVerde4



Category: DC Animated Universe, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6507799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeVerde4/pseuds/DuendeVerde4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ll race you,” Kid Flash says out of the blue one afternoon. Superboy cocks an eyebrow. It’s not fair to be suspicious; logically, he knows that. But so far in his life he hasn’t been very good at being logical, and the invitation comes out of nowhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Greetings from the Twineball (Wish You Were Here)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Greetings from the Twineball (Wish You Were Here)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/166523) by [Traincat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traincat/pseuds/Traincat). 



> Notes from the Author: From the YJ Anon Meme, for the prompt: Doing stuff together at super speed. Running to Paris for lunch and racing each other to the south pole to play with penguins, for example. I want lots of silly brotimes between the two, because Kon needs to have some fun.
> 
> Because superspeed bro roadtrips are the best, clearly. I have to say straight out that I have never actually been to any of the twineballs mentioned in this fic -- I just got very personal with google and wikipedia -- so if I got anything wrong, my apologies. I mean no disrespect to the twine.

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ugob4jh1bm7i90s/Twineball.mp3?dl=0) | **Size:** 20,58 MB | **Duration:** 00:22:28

  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> The music is "On My Way" by Phil Collins, the very best song for a bro roadtrip (ha ha get it? because it's on "Brother Bear"? ...ok, that was lame). I was going to create a cover art but... there's only so much pictures of the world's largest ball of twine i can look at before calling it quits. Sorry for the french too, that was... yeah. I really did try though! Anyway, i really love this story, hope you enjoy this podfic :D


End file.
